


Dearly Beloved

by NeverEndingStory420



Category: H20Vanoss
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEndingStory420/pseuds/NeverEndingStory420
Summary: Vanoss and Delrious never knew that they would fall in love with each other they always thought they were bst friends but when delrious meets Vanoss face to face there lives will change into something wonderful ....





	Dearly Beloved

I don't know how I got into a game hosted by VanossGaming I ask" uh hey how did I get into your game?" Vanoss says while laughing" we invited you here to help us fight crime!" Delirious nods his head " yes we did" i laugh my ass off " I'll pass I'm more of a villian anyways to be honest" nogla gasps" kill her!" I shoot him " oops my safety was off " everyone laughs I introduce my self " I'm kat" they smile" nice to meet you" I ask curious" so is it just us or..." Vanoss says " nah mini is joining and a couple more of the guys and of course nogla" I nod " cool sounds good" ... We rob a liquor store in the game I yell" hands up ur getting robbed fucker!" Lui says" I wanna a candy bar Kat!!" I say " and a couple candy bars u ugly fuck!" I giggled we grab the money and rush the hell out of there suprisingly there wasn't any cops which is a good thing wildcat says" you were okay for a girl" I say" at least I know how to dress properly what are you supposed to be a pig pimp? " He says" attention whore" I start to cry I hate when people say that I say " bye guys" then I leave the game...  
Delrious Pov - for most of the story- I text Kat asking if she wants to play again sometime she said no have a nice rest of ur day. I call Evan   
Evan: yeah what's up?  
Me: would u be up for some gmod later?  
Evan: yeah definitely  
Me: ... One more thing I uh wanna meet you face to face Evan  
Evan: your fucking with me right?!  
Me: nope bitch  
Evan: shit I gtg the guys are Skype calling me so we will talk about this later bitch  
I hang up with butterlys in my stomach why do I have that feeling Everytime he talks to me everybody feels this way with bff's right ? I can't wait to plan this trip to see the guys face to face for the first time ever!! . We set a time and date man I'm fucking nervous Evan calls me asking where I am I pull the I'm stuck in traffic card and hang up ... I race to the airport " it's only Evan delirious so calm down" I get out of my car and take deep breaths there stands Evan and the feeling I had early is back he is just wow my phone buzzes in my hand   
Evan: where you at?   
Me: in front of u  
I turn of my phone he looks at me he blinks" Jonathan? OMG ur-" I cut him off" shut up look at you tho let's go " I swear he is blushing   
He asks " how have you been? " I say " shitty but now I'm better than ever Vanoss" he grins


End file.
